Madeleine
Overview Name: Madeleine Source Role: Trader Likes: Money, her trusty dagger, people who help her make money Body type: Glamorous Dislikes: Poverty Personality: Greedy, self-reliant, cunning. Madeleine looks out for herself and her goals first, though she does display a limited degree of loyalty when it comes down to it. Details There is a small abbey in central Gransys which has never been known as anything more than “the abbey.” A number of sisters live frugal, modest lives in the abbey. These sisters are ardent followers of the Faith, kind and benevolent, and deeply relied upon by Sourcethe people. Knowing that the sisters would never abandon a child, young babes were sometimes left on the steps of the abbey. Madeleine was just such a child. Madeleine was raised as an orphan by the sisters, but in complete contrast to her gentle guardians, she came to hate being poor and to hate modest living. While she was grateful to the sisters for raising her, she also vowed that she would never serve the Faith as they did. Services Madeleine is a travelling Shopkeeper, one of two of whom can be given the Idols to improve their stock, as per the quest Supplier's Demand. Her wares tend to favour outfits and armors for female Arisens/pawns and magic items compared to Caxton. Location *Cassardis (Beginning of Game) *Gran Soren Fountain Square and Gran Soren Union Inn before the quest Chasing Shadows *Gran Soren Venery in Madeleine's Shop after you complete the quest Chasing Shadows Post-Game: *Gran Soren fields if you started Bad Business, but allowed it to fail. *Cassardis inn if you completed Bad Business *Your House if she is your love interest Quests *Guard Duty (Escort Quest) *Supplier's Demand *A Diverting Excursion (Escort Quest) *Bad Business Items Sold Weapons: *Throatcutters *Stilettos *Scalding Razors *Snagdaggers *Vouge Daggers *Crimson Teeth *Bardiche Daggers *Galvanic Razors *Kunai *Chilling Razors *Crimson Glare *Thunderclap *Divine Axis *Cast Stone *Unfettered Claw *Shortbow *Sylvan Bow *Direwolf Bow *Fluted Bow *Hunter's Bow *Stalwart Bow *Magian's Crutch *Master's Merle *Terminal Gyre *Herald's Helix Head: *White Cap *Clerical Cap *Circlet *Leather Circlet *Laurel Circlet *Faerie Hood *Verdant Hood *Twilight Hood *Crowned Hood *Autumn Hood *Summery Cowl *Sultry Cowl Torso: *Tunic *Cotton Tunic *Forest Tunic *Linen Shirt *Blessed Vest *Alchemick Vest *Maiden's Camisole *Lady's Corset *Noblewoman's Corset *Chestguard *Weak Guard *Padded Armor *Flutter Padding *Rex Lion Padding *Animistic Robe *Crimson Robe *Frame Plate *Maiden's Petticoat *Summery Pareo *Sultry Pareo Arms: *Funnybone Guards *Arm Crest *Bronze Bangles *Tiger Bangle *Runic Bangles *Jade Bangles *Alchemickal Bangles Legs: *Leather Bandings *Bandit Stalkers *Iron Bandings *Laced Leggings *Brown Laced Leggings *Alchemickal Hosen *White Stockings *Silk Lingerie *Dusk Shoes *Gloaming Shoes *Over-Knee Boots *Red Over-Knee Boots *Fine Over-Knee Boots *Dark Over-Knee Boots *Blue Longkilt *Red Longkilt *Purple Longkilt *Raptor Cuisses *Flame Skirt Accoutrements: *Alchemickal Cloak *Baleful Nails *Barbed Nails *Ring of Gules *Ring of Azure *Ring of Purpure *Ring of Sable *Ring of Argent *Ring of Ruby *Iris Ring *Violet Ring *Restless Earring *Cleansing Earring *Nimble Earring *Free-Spoken Earring Notes *The start of the quest Bad Business will prevent the Arisen from accessing her services until Post-Game. The quest Bad Business starts after completing both the Royal Orders Quests called The Wyrmking's Ring and Pride Before a Fall Gallery Madeleine-1.jpg Category:Shopkeepers Category:Quest NPCs